Mercenaries of Darkness
by cho-chan09
Summary: Organization XIII with me and my friends as members! However, it's not like the game Organization. We're good guys! Sorta... non-yaoi for once! Purely for the entertainment of my friends who wanted a KH story with us in it.


*A/N At the request of some friends of mine, I have created this! Totally out of my element of yaoi fanfics, I am concocting an adventure story with me and my friends as members of Organization XIII. Except in this story, we're just Organization X. X as in ex, not 10. To the friends I dedicate this to, I loves ya'll! You know who you are. Everyone else, I love you too just for reading this Enjoy all! ^_^*

The world is a dangerous place. A place of darkness, where foul creatures lurk in the shadows, waiting to prey upon the weak and defenseless. However, there are those whose soul purpose is to combat this darkness, within that very darkness. One such group is known only as Organization X. This is the story of a group of mercenaries fighting for peace that will never come, for so long as there is light, darkness will always exist.

Xuniba awoke to the sound of screaming. It hardly registered; she was used to it. Larxene was once again fighting with Demyx and their voices tended to carry throughout the castle. Xuniba rubbed her eyes and got up to dress. Upon exiting her bedroom she saw her neighbor, Xion, leaving her bedroom as well. The two girls smiled at each other and walked down the hall side by side. The screaming grew louder as they drew closer to the Grey Room, where the Organization members met to get their missions and generally relax. Inside they found the two bickering members along with five others who watched. From the sound of it, Larxene was off on one of her usual tirades of how lazy Demyx is with work. Xion and Xuniba went to stand by the other assembled members to view the spectacle.

It didn't last too much longer. Larxene threw a few daggers at Demyx, who yelped and jumped out of the way. He dodged successfully, but his sitar took some damage. The room grew heavily quiet. Demyx glared so heatedly at Larxene that she actually flinched. All hell almost broke loose, but Saïx finally stepped in.

"That's enough you two. We have work to do, all of you." He turned his serious yellow eyes on the group of spectators, who immediately averted their own eyes.

Saïx issued out missions to everyone once they were all present. Xuniba's violet eyes narrowed as she scowled at her assignment. She hated recon missions. The only good thing was that she'd at least be doing this one with her friend Kexul. She turned to find him. He smiled at her, his crimson eyes sparkling. His black hair, spiky and cropped short, gave him an almost vampiric appearance.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Xuniba nodded. They both pulled up the hoods of their matching black Organization coats and stepped through the dark corridor that would take them to their destination.

Roxas watched as other members went out to their respective missions. At the presence of a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look up into Axel's smirking face.

"Looks like it's you and me today. You ready?" The smaller boy nodded and gave his friend a smile. They too, stepped into a dark corridor.

Once the Grey Room was empty and everyone was out on a mission, Saïx went to a different part of the castle: the conference room. There, in the tallest chair, sat the leader of the organization. Xemnas gazed in expectation at the blue haired man.

"All of our members are out in the field. The strength of the Heartless is growing. Even though we've recruited so many, I'm still wondering if it will be enough."

Xemnas listened with a slightly amused look on his face. When Saïx finished, Xemnas sat up a bit straighter.

"I understand your concern, Saïx, but it is unnecessary. It seems we are not the only ones combating the darkness. Recently, there has been another group surfacing. They call themselves the Warriors of Light. It seems that they carry similar weapons as a few of our own."

Saïx looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "Do you mean to tell me that this group has acquired the power of the Keyblade?"

Xemnas gave the other man a small smirk. "It seems that way. I am not sure who they are, but I don't think they are a threat presently. However, I would like to keep a close watch on them. You will see to this Saïx."

Saïx inclined his head in acknowledgment of the order. "Consider it done, sir." With that, Saïx left the conference hall.

Xemnas ran a hand through his silver hair. "It seems as though things are beginning to get interesting. Soon, my plans will begin to bear fruit."

Kexul crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his friend. "Xuniba, you've been staring at that same spot for nearly ten minutes. I don't think there's anything there."

Violet eyes flashed dangerously at the boy and his smirk slipped from his lips. He quickly put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright then! I'll let you be, sheesh." He went back to smirking at her back when she turned around. They were in a cave on the outskirts of a village on a mountain. It was cold; it was snowing outside the cave. With a satisfied humph, Xuniba straightened up and looked at her friend.

"This looks like a shrine of some sort. From the looks of it, I'd say these people worship some sort of mountain god in this cave."

Kexul was glad his hood covered the rolling of his eyes. "Yea, wonderful analysis. I kinda got that this place was a bit sacred when I first walked in. Can we go look at something else now?" He had to stifle a snort of laughter at the glare she gave him. Unlike him, she had her hood down, allowing her dark brown hair to breathe.

"You are so lucky I view you as a friend, because I really want to kill you right now. It isn't my fault recon is so damn annoying!" This time, the chuckle couldn't be suppressed. He dodged the shuriken that were her preferred weapon. He looked back as they stuck into the stone wall of the cave.

"Hey! You should watch it. You could hurt someone with those," he said with a laugh in his voice. Her only response was the narrowing of her eyes as she launched a few more. However, they sailed past Kexul and struck a different target. The Soldier shuddered and disappeared. She turned and gave a sweet smile at her partner. "Yes, that is generally what they are used for." Kexul did not have time to respond as the cave began to fill with Heartless.

"I think I spend far too much time here," Roxas said as he walked the streets of Twilight Town with Axel. The redhead laughed and replied, "I know what you mean."

"Our target is a large Heartless, last seen near the old mansion on the outskirts of town. This should be fun." They were passing by shops on their way to the break in the wall that would take them to the mansion. The seemingly never-changing sky lay endlessly above them in all its shimmering gold and red glory. It didn't foretell what was to come for the two Organization members.

*Not sure how often this will be updated. It is extremely hard converting real names into aliases wit an X in it. . But I will accomplish it! It would help if I was inspired with reviews. (hint hint) Until next time! ^_^


End file.
